


Changeling Child

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Husbands, Icky Fairies, Kid Wedding, Kidfic, M/M, QUEEN LAURA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Sterek get married by Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeling Child

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is I wrote it at college on tuesday and only got round to uploading it now.

“We are gathered here today for the wedding of Genim Sti-” Laura Hale began in serious voice as she stood back straight upon the coffee table in a sheet. 

“Stiles!” squeaked a blushing seven year old Genim Stilinski. 

“Gem you’re s’posed to use your real name at weddings!” Laura said huffily. 

“Laura-” 

“Shoosh Derek!” 

“Fine.” 

“Were was I? Oh yeah, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Genim Stilinski and Derek Thomas Hale.” 

“Hey! You didn’t say Stiles’ middle names! If you said mine you have to say his!” Derek said crossly. 

“No I don’t I’m the minister so I can do what I want!” 

“But-” 

“If I said all Stiles’ middle names I’d be here all day.”

Stiles scrunched his nose up as he stood fiddeling with his wedding dress. 

Yes dress. Laura had insisted and said if he didn’t she’d put frogs in his bed. Stiles was pretty convinced that Laura was evil. Derek agreed, he said that she was probably a changeling sent by the fairies to make him miserable. 

And well while Stiles didn’t know what a changeling was he figured it was bad if the fairies had done it. 

Fairies were horrible, some where nice but almost all were disgusting and nasty and would bite you if you came too close. 

Last summer it had been so bad that Uncle Drew had called Mr Deaton and asked him to put wards on their playhouse after Derek had been bitten twelve times in a row. Somehow they had left Stiles alone, well they had taken to pulling his hair but nothing bad. 

Stiles had solved his problem by asking for a haircut. 

“Stiles! Are you listening?!” Laura snapped, cutting through his thoughts. 

“Uh- yeah!” 

“Good. Right Genim Stilinski do you take Derek Thomas Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“Yes!” Stiles beamed, eyes shiny, blush high on his cheeks. 

“Stiles! You have to say ‘I do’, you can’t just say yes!” 

“I do! I do! I do!” Stiles repeated, a hint of imminent hysterics in his voice. 

“Ok, calm down sweetie.” Stiles’ mother said softly half standing, half sitting. 

“Moving on! Derek Hale do you take Genim Stilinski to be your lawfully wedded mate?”

“Yes- I do, I mean!” 

“Good!” Laura smiled evilly before continuing to say “now you may kiss the Stiles!” 

Derek stood stiff for a moment before blushing an even deeper red as he ducked to kiss Stiles on the cheek. 

“Aaw!” the ‘adults’ in the room cooed from their sofa perch. 

“CAKE!” Laura screeched, jumping down from her podium and stumbled to the kitchen. 

Said cake was in said kitchen, sitting on top of the counter all purple and playdo people waiting to be admired and by admired I mean eaten because come on cake! 

“Wow! Great job on the cake boys, I’m liking the purple.” Stiles’ father said a laugh in his voice. 

“It’s only purple ‘cause blue is stupid.” Stiles huffed making a face at Derek. 

“You said blue and red was a good idea!” Derek said making an equally charming face at his ‘mate’. 

“Ooo first married fight!” giggled Peter in between mouthfuls of sprinkles that he was eating straight out of the tube. 

“No.” Emma growled snatching the sprinkles away from the werewolf. 

“Haha Mom told you off!” sang Stiles. 

“Haha you’re upside down!” 

“No I’m not- aaah!” he shrieked as he was lifted through the air by his middle. 

“Uncle Peter put Stiles down they need to cut their cake.” Laura said in a tone that would challenge that of the alpha. 

“Alright but we aren’t finished here Red, just you wait.” 

“Noooo-” he giggled as Peter tickled at his sides evilly. 

“CAKE!” 

“Yes Laura!” everyone yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made Stiles afraid of frogs like Willow from Buffy and yes he is wearing a dress and while Stiles actually likes dressing up as a princess and stuff he isn't pleased with the wedding dress but only because it was Laura that said he had to wear it. Also Peter is drunk on sugar. Just fyi.


End file.
